


Taking Chances

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Inseong couldn't believe what was happening. The trip to Jeju was supposed to be him doing an Eat-pray-love thing and getting over his ex-boyfriend but unfortunately, his ex-boyfriend decided to visit the same place with his new partner and to make matters worse, they were staying at the same hotel as him.





	1. Chapter 1

Inseong couldn't believe what was happening. The trip to Jeju was supposed to be him doing an Eat-pray-love thing and getting over his ex-boyfriend but unfortunately, his ex-boyfriend decided to visit the same place with his new partner and to make matters worse, they were staying at the same hotel as him. It was just a good thing that Jaeyoon and the new guy were already heading to up to the elevators when he was checking in. 

God, can this trip get any worse? He thought to himself as he hauled his luggage inside the room. 

Feeling tired emotionally, mentally and physically, Inseong plopped down on the bed and buried his face in the covers, failing to stop the tears from falling. He didn't know how long he stayed in that position but when the tears had finally stopped and he felt a little better, he got up and tried to put his things away. He looked outside the window, noting how the sky had turned orange and lamented the waste of half a day seeing the city. 

Inseong sighed. "Oh well, i guess i can start early tomorrow." he said out loud.

He didn't really feel hungry so at about 6 in the afternoon, Inseong started to prepare for bed. 

 ++++++++++++++++++++

The thought of Jaeyoon and his new partner checking-in in the same hotel as him was forgotten until he was in the hotel restaurant getting breakfast. Holding a plate full of food, he looked around the room and immediately spotted Jaeyoon who was entering the room. In his haste, he sat down on the first seat he saw and bowed his head, hoping that Jaeyoon didn't see him.   

"Uhmm, can i help you?"

Inseong looked up. A guy wearing round glasses and a bed head was looking at him quizzically over a plate of pancakes. 

"H-hi, i'm sorry. i just- i saw someone and i didn't want to get seen and-"

"Inseong-ah!" 

Inseong closed his eyes and let out a breath. Hearing Jaeyoon's voice say his name again was both pleasure and pain.  

"Inseong-ah, i didn't know you were here too!" Jaeyoon exclaimed as he approached their table. The guy with the glasses looked at him and then at Jaeyoon, intent on figuring out what was happening.

"H-hi Jaeyoon. It's-it's nice to see you again," he managed to say while staring up at the face he still loved so dearly. 

Jaeyoon turned quiet and an awkward silence enveloped the three of them, that is until the guy who Inseong didn't know suddenly reached out and placed a hand on top of his. 

"Babe, i'll get more coffee. Do you want anything else?" he asked.

Inseong almost choked at the words but the guy squeezed his hand and looked at him intently. Inseong shook his head and smiled and the guy finally let go of his hand and stood up. 

"Hello, i'm Lee Dawon. It's nice to meet you," he said, extending a hand to Jaeyoon. 

Jaeyoon shook the guys hand and bid his goodbye. Inseong let out a sigh of relief as Dawon sat back down. 

"Thank you. I- you really didn't have to do that," Inseong said to him. "And i'm sorry bothering you while eating breakfast and getting in on this mess," he continued. 

Dawon shook his head with a huge smile on his face. "No, it' s fine. It's pretty exciting actually." he replied. "How long are you going to be in Jeju by the way?" he asked. 

"Two weeks probably. But i'm not really sure," he replied. "Why?"

Dawon smiled widely. "Well, Babe, if you're here and he's here and i got us into this mess, i guess we'll have to go on with this act for at least two weeks don’t you think?" he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"It's your choice. I won't force you." Dawon said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tour scheduled in two hours and if you somehow want to go with me, I'll be in Room 622." With that Dawon flashed him a smile then left. Inseong looked after the guy confused.

This isn't how he imagined this vacation is going to be. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inseong had been pacing the floor for a good ten minutes now and he still thinks this is a bad idea. 

_But think about it, what would Jaeyoon think of if he sees you alone_ , a part of him said. 

_But I don't even know the guy!_

_Then get to know him, idiot! Isn't it that the point of this entire trip is to get over your ex?_

"Ahh!" Inseong stopped pacing and run his hand through his hair. "Okay," he said, taking in a deep breath. He looked at the door uncertainly and after a few seconds, Inseong pressed the doorbell.

Dawon opened the door with a smirk on his face. "Hello, Inseong-ssi, it's nice to see you," the guy said. 

"I'm doing this but I have some rules," Inseong said immediately. 

"Good. But can you tell me on the way, we have a scheduled tour in Ecoland in an hour," Dawon replied.  

"W-what?! We?!"  

Dawon disappeared into his room and Inseong was left waiting dumbfounded, staring at the patterns of the hotel's carpet. The guy reappeared a minute later, hoisting a backpack on his shoulder and locking his room. 

"Well, let's go," Dawon said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the elevators. Dawon was humming a tune to himself while waiting for the elevator to arrive. Their hands were still interlocked and Inseong had been staring at it, thinking of another hand holding his own. 

The light ding of the elevator brought him back to his thoughts. 

"First off, i want to talk about this," Inseong said, gesturing towards their intertwined hands. 

"What about it?" Dawon asked, pulling him inside the elevator.

Inseong pulled his hand out from Dawon's grip. "For one, we can only act all touchy feely if Jaeyoon's around or his boyfriend, is that clear?" 

"Noted," Dawon said. "Is there anything else?"

Inseong paused and shook his head. He didn't really think this through. Dawon touching him so suddenly at breakfast prompted this rule but other than that, there was nothing else. 

He was saved from answering when the elevator doors opened and lo and behold, who else but Jaeyoon and Juho were waiting on the other side. 

"Dawon-ssi! Inseong! We meet again" he heard Jaeyoon say.  

Inseong was frozen in place. He can feel the tears wanting to fall, the cries wanting to escape from his lips. Distantly, he can hear Dawon and Jaeyoon and the other guy talking to each other but he can no longer focus. 

The ride towards the ground floor felt like ages and when they finally got out, Inseong let out a shaky breath. 

"Hey, you okay?" Dawon asked him in a soft voice. 

Inseong looked down and shook his head slightly. 

"I can go to the tour by myself. You can stay here if you want," Dawon said. 

Inseong looked up at the guy. There was nothing but sincerity and kindness in his eyes and although Inseong felt like locking himself in the room and crying until he sleeps, he decided to go through with whatever is happening right now. 

"It's fine. I'm fine. Let's go?" he said, faking a smile. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Inseong didn't really expect anything from the tour but Dawon's energy is super infectious that he can't help feeling somewhat excited about it. 

As it turns out, Ecoland is a tour wherein they would ride a train and anyone could just hop on or off along the way and enjoy the view on each stop. There was the familiar hoot of the train as it appeared in the corner and everyone started to line up as it came to a stop.

"Inseong-ah, take my picture. Here!" Dawon said thrusting his phone in Inseong's hand and standing beside the train that was slowly filling up with passengers. Inseong sighed and raised the device, doing what Dawon asked him to do.

"Yah! Make sure it's good! I have quite a huge following on ig!" Dawon said.

Inseong rolled his eyes and focused on the task. Which wouldn't really be hard as Dawon is, by every definition, handsome and probably knows how project on camera. He was expecting Dawon to do model like poses but the guy clearly had a different idea and cranked his face in a weird way. 

"Is that it?" Inseong asked uncertain

"Yes, take the picture and let's go!" Dawon answered without ruining his weird pose.

"If that's what you want," Inseong muttered under his breath, snapping several pictures. He was aware that the tour guide was eyeing the two of them with a tight smile.

The first two stops were quite scenic and there isn’t much to do but walk around and take pictures and Lee Dawon takes a lot of pictures in all manners of crazy and weird. Inseong just went along with it.

They were on their way to the third stop when Dawon sat beside him and started taking pictures.

“Yah, you could have at least told me you’re taking pictures,” Inseong said. “What was that all about?”

“Couple selfies, of course. We have to document our time together, babe,” Dawon said emphasizing the last word.  

Inseong grabbed the phone from Dawon's hand and checked the photos. Dawon was smiling brightly although it was only half of his face that was captured. Inseong, on the other hand looked out towards the scenery in an almost somber look. Dawon saw the opportunity and immediately took back his phone.

“We should follow each other on ig,” he said without looking up from the screen.

“Follow me,” Dawon continued as he held out his phone to Inseong, showing his profile in Instagram.

The guy wasn't lying when he said that he had quite the following. Curious, Inseong scrolled through the guy’s entire feed and immediately noticed something.

“Why do you do that?” he asked.

“Do what?” Dawon countered.

“Make weird faces in pictures and some of these are even blurred,” Inseong said.

Dawon shrugged. “It’s my aesthetic. You wouldn’t understand,” Dawon answered non-chalantly.

 _Yeah, I really don’t understand you_ , Inseong thought to himself as he continued to check Dawon’s feed.

He kept on scrolling until he landed on a photo with him and another guy. Both were smiling, the guy was looking at the camera and Dawon was looking at the guy with what was probably the softest expression Inseong had seen on his face so far.

“Who is this?” Inseong asked showing him the photo.

Dawon didn’t even glance at it. But Inseong noticed how his shoulders got stiff and he sat up straight an his voice when he answered was as cold and hard as steel.

“No one,”  

Two words loaded with so much meaning. Two words that he understood deep in his heart. There was no in asking Dawon about it. For one, they weren’t that close and two, it’s the other’s personal life.

Instead, Inseong stood up and pointed at the café in the distance, “I'm starving. Let's go eat,” he said and walked towards the place without checking to see if Dawon was following.

After a minute or so, Dawon caught up with him and was walking at his side, the huge smile back on his face. 

 _It seems I'm not the only one who’s broken in this island,_ Inseong thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
